The present invention relates to a compact smoking oven.
Smoking ovens are known in the art. The known smoking ovens are formed as industrial installations which have great sizes, are provided with powerful and voluminous mechanisms and parts for smoking a significant quantity of food products, and are very expensive. It is desirable to provide a compact smoking oven which can be used in households by individual users and which do not require special skills for smoking food products.